Answer the Question
by themasterof619
Summary: Tristana wants to know what did Amumu truly meant when he answered her question and won't stop until she knows the truth.


**Hi. Here is themasterof619 with my third story, but before reading this you must have read my two previous stories, if you didn't then go and read them now. League of Legends belongs to Riot.**

Today was a big day in the League. There would start the fourth season, so every champion had to play his best to prove how strong he or she is. There were plenty of matches, so it would be the day when champions would either make themselves popular for the whole season, or be forgotten and rarely used as champions as Skarner, Poppy, Galio, Mordekaiser and Urgot were the previous season.

Tristana was preparing in her room because today she was having a match. She was teaming with Pantheon, Fizz, Thresh and Amumu. She was okay with her team, especially Amumu; he had been supporting her for the past few weeks. He cheered her up after she had an argument with Teemo and when she failed her team and made them lose.

They had become closer ever since that, they now hanged out with frequency and she cheered him up whenever he was sad, which happened very often.

The only thing she wondered was why the night he cheered her up. He was so nervous, after they hugged and when she left…..

**Flashback**

"_Did you say I was pretty?"_

_Amumu shyly responded with: "I said that you were a pretty good friend and…..uh…see ya tomorrow!" After saying the last part hastily he closed the door as soon as he could._

_Tristana just looked strangely at the door and left the place, she knew Amumu was lying, but decided to leave him just this day; she could ask him other day anyway._

_The next day Tristana met Amumu after he finished a match and started talking to him, Amumu had no problems with her, so they kept on talking whenever they weren't on a match. But at the end of the day Amumu was surprised after Tristana asked that question again. He said: "I meant you were pretty in a friendly way and….. see ya later!" He responded almost like the first time and ran away._

**End of Flashback**

Tristana just chuckled at the memory because it was funny to see him act that way, so every day when they were at the end of the day Tristana would ask that question, Amumu would fail in lying and would ran away. Tristana did this at first to tease him, but that day she actually wanted an answer, a true answer and wouldn't leave him until he said something with sense.

"Tristana, are you ready?"

She looked at the door of her room to see Amumu.

"Our match is just about to start"

"Sure I'm coming"

Tristana then left her room and started thinking on who would they face and also on how would Amumu react this time when she asked the question.

"Tristana, are you coming?"

Tristana realized she was lost on her thoughts and said: "I'm coming" and started running to the place where she would be transported to the Summoner's Rift. Their rivals were announced, they were Rammus, Brand, Twitch, Blitzcrank and Garen.

The match began and everyone went to their positions. Tristana target was Twitch and Thresh would help her kill Twitch.

The match was just like any other at the beginning. The First Blood was made by Brand who killed Fizz and right after that Brand was killed by Amumu. Tristana was having problems facing Twitch and Blitzcrank.

The top lane was being dominated by Pantheon, while the mid lane was under control of Brand. And the bottom line wasn't in control of any team yet.

Tristana was suddenly pulled by Blitzcrank and Twitch started shooting at her. She ran away to the jungle. Both Twitch and Blitzcrank then killed Thresh and went to the jungle to kill Tristana. She hid in a bush; they were approaching when suddenly Amumu tossed himself with his bandages and started hurting them with his tears. Tristana saw this as the perfect opportunity to attack, they centered their attacks on Twitch and killed him, and before Blitzcrank could leave Amumu tossed himself again to stop him and Tristana used her Rocket Jump to reach him and kill him. They were both hurt, but they defeated them, when they realized Brand was coming to kill them, so they started running away, when they saw Rammus following them and he could actually reach them, he was coming close to Tristana , when suddenly Amumu tossed himself once again, this time to Rammus and shouted: " Run"

Tristana did as he said and ran away to their base. Tristana couldn't believe what just happened; Amumu sacrificed himself to save her. Even if it was just part of the match, it really touched Tristana.

The match took a slower pace, after that. Tristana's team took control of the match. But they weren't willing to give up, so the other team started hunting them, so they hid themselves in the bushes to do a surprise attack when they passed by. Tristana hid on the same bush as Amumu, she thought this was the perfect moment to ask Amumu her question.

"Amumu, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can"

"Do you remember that day you cheered me up?" Amumu then gulped, he knew what was coming.

"I do"

"When I was leaving I asked you a question you didn't answered me very clearly, not only that day, but also the following days and weeks" Amumu was now blushing. What do I do? He kept thinking.

"So would you answer my question this time without avoiding it?"

"Uhhh….sure" He said still thinking on what to do.

"So, did you say I was pretty?"

"I…..-"

"Demacia!" They turned around and saw Garen and his team attacking the bush were Tristana's team was.

They both left the bush and entered the battle, while Tristana thought: "So close"

They won the fight and they won the match after they went to their enemy's base.

The match had ended and all the champions were heading to their rooms.

Tristana searched through all the champions leaving the place and found Amumu running to his room. Tristana said to herself: "You aren't leaving this one" and started following him.

Amumu ran to his room and as soon as he entered he opened a small space of his door to check if Tristana was following him.

There was no one to the left and no one to the right. Amumu closed the door and sighed in relief, but when he turned around he screamed in surprise. Tristana was sitting on his bed with her arms crossed.

"Why so late?"

Amumu just gulped. He was so screwed.

"Would you answer my question now?"

"Sure" He said shyly.

Silence filled the room.

"Did you say it or not"

Amumu sighed in defeat; he couldn't run away from this one.

"Yes" He said in a low voice.

"Did you mean it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you actually think that of me or you just said it to make me feel better"

"I…..uh…" Silence filled the room again.

Tristana sighed with sadness and said: "Just what I thought" She started leaving, but before she could leave Amumu stopped her and said: "I truly meant it"

Tristana was surprised by this.

"And I still mean it"

"Are you lying?"

"Never have I been surer of something. I wasn't lying that time and I'm not lying now. All I said that day was true"

Tristana was totally flattered by Amumu's words. Amumu was the sweetest guy she ever met, no matter if he is sad most of hte time. Whenever they were together she felt happiness, she felt affection, she felt like she was with the one she belonged with.

"So once again, did you say I was pretty?" Said Tristana as she was walked towards to Amumu.

"The prettiest champion of the League" Said Amumu with a little more of confidence.

"Are you sure?" She said, before hugging him.

Amumu now in Tristana's arms said: "To me you'll always be the prettiest"

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed deeply. Their kiss lasted about thirty seconds before they had to separate for air. She separated from Amumu, kissed him on the cheek and approached to the door, before saying: "See ya tomorrow, Amumu"

Amumu just said: "See ya" as he blushed deeply.

Amumu just stood there before falling to his bed, now filled with happiness, an emotion he only felt while he was with Tristana.

**And it's the end my third story and probably the longest one. So thank you to all who read this story or any previous one.**


End file.
